


Renegade Maniacs

by BGNightshade (Lady_Star_Strings)



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: F/M, New Team, Original Characters - Freeform, Secret Agency, Stelle Darner, Things aren't as they seem, Varina Ranz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/BGNightshade
Summary: Now that they're "Guardians of Acmetropolis," the Loonatics should've expected to be more involved with government affairs, but the latest of their assignments is more than they bargained for. Much to their surprise, they aren't the only heroes in town.





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn't always the most reasonable person when it came to getting the job done, never have been and probably never will be when I think about it. There was just something about the feeling of determination that welled up within me when I would get some kind of task to do that made me crazy with a here-to-please attitude. I will agree with the others in my life who have said perhaps I take my job to seriously, but what are you supposed to do when you're next to nothing in the food chain? In this city you have to either be tough and roll with the punches, or stand back until you wither away to homelessness and poverty... That's why I'm at the library today, my job calling for my determination and unrelenting focus as usual. My "wonderful" employer never seems to disappoint when it comes to challenging errands to test my breaking point, that can definitely be agreed on. The one thing that I can say for her though is she isn't the most annoying person I have to deal with as of late...   
"Would you happen to know where this book is, it's very important I find it immediately!" I asked the receptionist nervously showing her the note I'd been given.    
"Of course, it should be here soon..." The woman said peering around the library as if looking for someone.    
"What do you mean "it should be here soon"?! I've got a deadline to keep you know!"   
"Woah, calm down Kitten! The person who checked it out last is bringing it back in a few minutes, I just talked to him. As a matter of fact, here he comes now."   
I could've clawed her eyes out for calling me Kitten, but I really needed that book... With a glare I turn around to follow where her cheery smile was directed to, my boiling frustration trained to burn a hole into whoever it was' head. The "he" she had been referring to turned out to be a boy a few years older than me in a lab coat carrying a stack of books that reached higher than the top of his head, an ACME Labs ID badge clipped onto his chest. With a smile he passed me without any acknowledgement and plopped the books onto the librarian's desk before he set his elbow on the top to rest his head in his hand, the trip more exhausting than he thought it would be. Stuffy college guys always thinking more's possible for themselves...   
"Today's the day isn't it?" The woman asked checking in the book pile.    
"It sure is! After weeks of work and pleading I'm finally getting a chance to show them what I can do!" He replied exuding excitement.    
"Well I hope you do well, here's the book you were asking for Kitten. I told you he'd have it back in time now didn't I?"   
"Yeah yeah, thanks a lot. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get back to work before Shenson skins me alive..." I said in annoyance snatching the book from her hand and rushing for the door. But before I could exit the building the man had caught up to me and was trying to make an attempt to apologize.    
"I'm really sorry about not returning it sooner Ms. Kitten, I should've paid attention to the time better... Maybe I could come with you to explain to your employer why you're taking so long...?" He offered following me down the sidewalk.    
"I don't think she'd like it to much if I brought unauthorized personal into her secret study so they could tell her why I wasn't able to do my job fast enough. Thanks for the offer anyways, good luck with whatever you've got happening later Tech!" I yelled back to him as I shove the book into my bag and take off at full speed for the observatory. That stupid assumed nickname could've cost him his life, it's a good thing I was running late... Ducking and weaving through the crowd I pull out the checklist I'd made for Ms. Shenson's needed supplies and looked it over to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. With each item I peaked into her bag to be positive that I'd put it all in there, an error costing me more time than I had left.   
"Copy paper, check. Number two pencils, check. Newton's Theor-"   
"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted as I look up from her paper. Suddenly I was thrown into the ground as someone accidentally ran into me at full speed, their momentum sending both of us flying into the pavement. Wincing I sat up and looked around for my bag, the blow releasing it from my arm. A few feet away the other person stood up and dusted themselves off before looking to apologize to me, unfortunately it was little to their help in the matter because I was too busy picking up the bag and it's spilled contents so I could be on my way.    
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming and by the time I said something it was too late, I'm so sorry!" They nervously apologized trying to get a look to see if I was okay.   
"It's alright, I just scrapped my hands a bit. Thanks for your concern, but I-" I stopped upon sighting the opposite party. It was a delivery boy, his helmet and skates giving it away easily. His hair was a rich red and his eyes a sproutling green, his face seemingly familiar as he blabbed on about being sorry. Seeing me stare and cock my head with confusion he stopped talking and tilted his head to look at me with concern as if I had something wrong with me.   
"Uh, miss...? Are you okay?" He asked breaking me from my trance.    
"Um, yeah. I just... You look familiar, have we met?" I said curiously pulling my bag back onto my shoulder. Shrugging with an arched eyebrow he moved to help me off the ground, his hands gently lifting me up from under my arms before setting me carefully back on my dainty feet.   
"I don't think so, but maybe we can figure out the resemblance later during lunch. I've got a delivery to make in the next ten minutes though so for now I'll just leave you to decide a place." He offered with a smile as he began to skate around me for momentum.    
"Well you could always find me at the observatory, not promising I'll be off work tho- Oh geez, I completely forgot, I've got to go!" I said scrambling out of his circle, a scarlet blush of embarrassment setting in.   
"Uh, sure, see you later I guess..."    
Watching me dash away I could hear a low whistle escape his lips, my speed impressive for a girl of my size. But apparently he had forgotten something because instead of heading back to work he'd decided to follow me up the street and begin skating backwards to face me as he cruised in front of me. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something about his effort to continue our conversation that made it almost a shame that we would have to say goodbye to each other soon...   
"My name's Reece by the way, Rev if that's what you'd like!" He shouted over the crowd around us.   
"Nice to meet you Rev, but you should-" I started before he ran into a pole behind him. Slowing down to look back I was met with a wave from him for me to go on, much to my surprise.    
"Watch out for that pole..." I grimaced turning to continue running.    
"Don't worry about it, just keep going, I'll be fine!" He yelled after me before getting up to continue on his way as well. I would've loved to know why he seemed so familiar but I just didn't have that kind of time to waste, my night of shelter and income depended on my timely arrival. Ms. Shenson had warned me from the very beginning that she wouldn't tolerate tardiness and knowing her so well now I believed that any kind of disobedience would result in being fired once I set foot in the door. Unfortunately that was the worst part apart about working for that woman... That and her constant monitoring.    
"And just why did it take you so long to return?" She said scowling from the stairs as I shut the door behind me.    
"I had a few run ins on the way back but I got everything you needed." I reassure her laying out the supplies before refilling the bag with my belongings to save space behind my desk at the front.   
"That's all fine and dandy but I'm sorry to inform you that your efforts were in vain. I already finished what I was doing and those supplies are no longer relevant to my studies, I'm afraid you'll have to return them. And this time, make sure you get back when I tell you to Stella..."   
Growling to myself I slam my hands down on the desktop and glare at her in pure frustration, my breaking point finally met. Normally I would've ignored her snide remarks but something about that day just made it feel like it didn't matter anymore, I was done and it was about time she knew it too.   
"For the last time my name is Stelle and if you're so worried about time why don't you go get it yourself?!" I shout at the now shocked woman.   
"Excuse me, who do you think you're talking to?!" She retorts with surprise still livid in her eyes.   
"Someone I would've been better without! Thanks for nothing ya stupid hag, consider this my resignation..."   
It didn't even register in my mind what was doing at the time, I just did it and thought nothing of the consequences to come. If I think hard enough I can almost hear the insults she was yelling while I packed up the few things I had left into my satchel, my rage overpowering my intent to hear her. As soon as I had everything I immediately left out the door and I was back onto the path that lead down to the roads in the city, only this time I knew I wouldn't be coming back up it that night. I guess it didn't really hit me that I was throwing everything I had in the city away until I started getting into the cherry blossom trees that lined the pathway towards the middle of the cliff. My eldest cousin had always loved seeing the blossoms when they would fall off the trees, it was her favorite time of year... I'll tell you one thing though, when reality hits you, it feels like you're being pile drived in the gut. I don't think I've ever cried as hard as I did in that moment. What was I doing? In a place where I was seen as an enemy I was trying to go at life alone like I had all the answers, and I know for a fact that I didn't.    
"Why can't things ever go right...?" I whispered as I sat against a tree. It was official. I'd hit an all time low in my level of hope for a better future, a future where I wasn't feared for my history. I probably would've sat there crying until dawn the next day had it not been for the orange light that seemed to be growing at the observatory. Like my determination, my curiosity often lead to trouble for me. Just as it did on that day...   
"Oh my god..."    
Those were the only words I could find to speak as my eyes met the flaming mass of rock that was now falling to the Earth where the lake lay in the middle of the city. It was like a trance once I locked it in my sights, I couldn't find the strength to move or even think about what was happening. It made impact rather quickly, a blinding white light coming soon after with a wall of burning debris not to soon after. I think I screamed, at least that's what I thought I heard over the blistering heat. I wish I could tell you what it was like to go through what felt like Hell on Earth, but my consciousness had other plans...   
I remember waking up on the scorched ground that night wondering how I'd survived. Everything around me was nothing but charred remains of what use to be a grove of cherry blossom trees, any sign of life all but incinerated in the blast. I was still a little messed up from the impact when I tried to get up, my mind in a daze. My blurred vision could barely make out the newly demolished observatory at the top of the cliff when I finally did push myself up, the city lights blacked out from the meteor's effects. I guess I should've been trying to see if Ms. Shenson was alright, but my brain wasn't thinking that far ahead yet. Instead it was still trying to figure out how I'd survived something of that magnitude, the survival rate a definite zero for my area. If my strange survival wasn't enough to be concerned about, the fact that I had barely any injuries should've been. Aside from a dazed mind, blurry vision, and a ringing noise in my ears all I had gained from the burst of molten earth was a few scrapes and bruises. I should've been dead, but why hadn't I been...?   
"Stelle?! Stelle, can you hear me sweetheart?!" A voice drifts through the ringing.   
"Wha...? Yeah I'm fine, completely fine... Who wants to know...?" I say unaware of where the voice is coming from.   
"It's okay Stelle, we'll take care of you. She definitely was the closest to the blast zone..."   
As my vision began to focus I could vaguely make out the shapes of a woman and a couple of men gathered around me, the woman in white and the men in black. The woman was the leader of their little group, her voice giving orders that the men would quickly carry out soon after instruction.   
"Let's get her out of here before we start to get unwanted visitors..." The woman said as the men started to pull me up off the ground.   
"Who are you people, where are we going?!" I question standing up myself, my hearing nearly back to normal.    
"You're recovered already?! Amazing! Tell me, can you see me right now?"   
"Of course I can, you and your ugly labcoat that is. And what's with your hair, ever heard of a pair of scissors?!"   
"Extraordinary! She's already recovered from the Inci- Hey!"   
"Well you asked if I could see you..."   
"Same snarky attitude from when you were five... You haven't changed a bit Stelle."   
"How do you...? Wait a minute, Varina?! Varina is that you?!"   
I was too busy insulting the woman to realize that she and I had actually met before. It had been years since we'd seen each other last but once I got a look at her there was no mistake that she was indeed Varina Ranzenberger, the girl I had spent most of my childhood tagging along with for fun back in California. Her chocolate brown hair was still growing longer in its ponytail and her caramel eyes twinkled behind her reading glasses yet, her smirk of satisfaction one I'll never forget no matter how long it had been. She was three years older than me but looking at her now you could barely tell that I as a sixteen year old was only a few years younger than her, her form one of full grown woman now.   
"I was wondering when you would notice who you were talking to." Varina chuckled moving to hug me.   
"But how did you...? I mean when did you...?" I puzzle as she squeezes me.    
"I moved here with my parents a few years ago, the job at Hush was just dumb luck."   
"Hush?"   
"That's the agency I work for here, it's very top secret to the civilians."   
"Then why are you telling me...?"   
Her cheery attitude disappeared almost instantly upon my questioning of her actions. Looking at the two men she snapped her fingers and pointed down the once path for them to go. I shouldn't have been worried about being left alone with her, but the way the men followed her without question made me wonder if it was because they had to or because they knew what would happen if they didn't.    
"I'm telling you because that's where you're going for studies on the genetic changes that have occurred within." She blatantly stated.   
"What do you mean genetic changes...?" I ask with confusion.    
"When the meteor hit some sort of radiation was surrounding it, and when it made impact that radiation spread into you. We're not sure quite why but it seems to have enhanced your DNA on extraordinarily high levels, and that's why we're taking you to Hush."   
"But why me...?"   
"I don't know... But that's what I'm going to figure out."   
The men from before had returned in a black and were now waiting for us to join them inside. It all happened so fast and I had no way to stop it as she gently pushed me into the car and hopped onto the seat next to me before it began pulling away from the once cherry tree grove and observatory cliff. In less than a day my entire life had been changed and now I was being told that I was being taken somewhere for scientific studies by someone I hadn't seen in years, how had all of it happened so quickly...? I would never get this answer, probably never will even now. What I do know is my arrival at her agency was apparently a very big deal. As soon as the car pulled to a stop outside the tall black skyscraper it was surrounded by a swarm of scientists, all straining to catch a glimpse of me as I followed Varina blindly into the building.   
"What was up with that, it's like they've never seen a girl before." I question staying close to her.   
"I told you Stelle, your DNA isn't like anything we've captured on the scanners of radiation." She said leading me into a large white room.    
"Am I really that big of a deal?"   
"Such a strange question for a girl of your age to present so soon... Welcome to Hush my dear." A man greeted walking up to us.   
"Uh, thanks...?"   
"I see your still a bit suspicious of this place and our wantings with you. That's okay, completely understandable in fact. That's why I sent Ms. Ranzenberger to retrieve you rather than our more experienced agents, in fact she's going to be the lead on your research project. She insisted that it would make you feel more comfortable with the agency and indeed it already has."   
"So with this whole research thing, what exactly do you expect to see from me?"   
"Whatever do you mean Ms. Darner?"   
"I mean I don't feel anything different from before the meteor hit, if anything I'm just a little sore."   
"Well why don't you change into something that you can move in easier and then we'll show you what's different, sound alright?"   
"I guess...?"   
"Good girl. Ms. Ranzenberger, I'll be in some time in the next few days to observe these changes myself."   
With a nod to the man Varina motioned for me to follow her as I was lead down the twisting halls of the building and into what appeared to be a large training simulator, a makeshift bedroom on a higher level. Once on the higher level I was given a change of clothes and told to report back to the lower level to begin the first set of tests, the now blocked windows above turning out to be an observation room. Still confused about the changes to my DNA I quickly pulled off the tattered dress I had been wearing and removed my boots before pulling on a pair of army pants and black combat boots, a black sports bra serving as my shirt. After changing my clothes I removed my messed up ponytail and fixed it so it was now hanging high, my bangs still hanging in front of my eye with great length. I was adamant about removing the star pendant choker around my neck, it's origin one of generational passage. But by and by I carefully removed the trinket and slid it under the pillow that was on the bed in front of me before I began descending the stairs back to the lower level.   
"Alright, so how do we start Scientific One?" I ask waiting for her realize that they'd made a mistake.    
"Ha ha, very funny... First hold out your hand." She instructed writing something down on her clipboard.   
"Okay...? Now what?"   
"Now I want you to think about trying to reach the wall behind me without moving."   
"Are you seri-"   
"Just do it."   
Sighing I did as I was told, the thought repeating itself over and over in my mind. There I stood for the next five minutes thinking about touching the wall until frustration turned into a joke, the belief that something would actually happen making me feel stupid. Along with laughing internally at myself I'd begun thinking of all the ways I could confidently tell them that they had been wrong about me. I was on the seventeenth way when a bolt of neon blue electricity shot towards the wall with excessive speed, the force behind it putting a hole through the black surface and sending sparks flying from the wiring within. I instantly retracted my hand to my chest and stood in shock as Varina went to examine the damage I had caused. Had I really just done that...?   
"Woah! I never thought that you would have that sort of gift, good job Stelle!" She praised excitedly writing down the results.    
"Gift?" I inquire still in shock.   
"Of course! We knew that something about about your brain function had been changed as well to give you some sort of special talent but we weren't able to tell what it would be until now, my god that was amazing!"   
"I-it was...?"   
"Definitely. I see a bright future for you here Stelle, or should I say Subject Light?"   
"Light? Why Light?"   
"Short for lightning, that and it sounds super cool!"   
I could tell she was enjoying our little study session, her geeky side coming out from when we were young. As she blabbed on about the future of my association with Hush I couldn't quit thinking about what I'd just done, the thought unbelievable to me. If that was by a complete accident, what could I do once I learned to fully control it?    
"You're going to be a freaking goddess when you learn to use it, I can't wait for the other tests!" She squealed hugging me tightly.    
"I think a goddess is pushing it there Vari." I replied sheepishly.    
"Deny all you want, you're going to be the person to change everything, just you wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

That was almost two and a half years ago. Since then the city and I have come a long way in which you could never believe possible. The buildings have grown tremendously taller and our society is booming like the birth of a new era. I suppose that's what it should be called, after all it's not every day you gain the protection of superheroes.   
That's right, here in Acmetropolis we have the superhero force of the Loonatics, an elite group of people chosen by the meteor to gain powers just like I had to protect the city and all who reside in it. The Loonatics are quite the improvement for the city and on top of it they're some of the best fighters around, can't say that much about the police forces in the area. They do their job and keep everyone safe when it's needed, although sometimes the end result could be better. Aside from a few mishaps here and there though, I think everyone can be agreed that the city's never been safer or more unique with them around.   
But of course, there are always the downsides to these sort of things. Dangers oppose the city now more than ever due to the arrival of our new heroes. Whether it's just to challenge them or for vengeance villains of all sorts seem to flock to the city to fight with them. That and all of the government involvement around the place has become nearly unbearable, at least what everyone else sees is like that anyways. My end of that ordeal is more... Flexible.   
After the meteor changed my DNA to what it is now Hush became like a home to me, its agents becoming my friends and family. Varina had been right when she said I'd be like a goddess, everyone who sees me acts like I'm the greatest thing on Earth. Even now that I know what I can do I don't think I'm that big of a deal though, the Loonatics have more impressive gifts than I do. But still the agents insist I'm the truly gifted one, their interactions with the heroes strengthening their argument apparently. In truth don't care anymore, I just want to go through a day where I'm not seen as a gift from god...   
They've moved on from calling me Subject 04WB01D though, now they just call me Light. It was decided to give me that nickname upon the discovery that my gift was to control electricity as Varina had guessed, the many holes in the walls of my room proving it rather quickly. With further investigation it was found that I can change the way it works around us, the places it goes, who it grants itself to. My powers run deep within my soul to the point where most argue I have been fused with lightning itself.   
Perhaps they're right, but then again know one, not even the Loonatics themselves, truly knows why I of all people was chosen for the gift I possess. All I know is that outside of these walls there is a world that I'm no longer a part of, a world where I'm no longer welcomed due to my absence. Everything about me has been nearly erased from the world by now, even the databases have been cleared of my existence.    
I suppose it's better that they don't know about me now. You see, when we found out that my powers were mostly controlled by my emotions we found that when my DNA was changed something within me had been released. Something with a dark purpose... We've found a way to keep it from enacting itself on my powers but it doesn't mean that I'm completely safe to be around when my emotions take a bad turn. That's why I've chosen to stay this entire time, the risk is just too much for me to chance...   
At least that's what I thought until they came into my life...


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know Zadavia, are ya sure that ya want us to do this?" Ace asked the holographic woman.   
"It is not by my choice Ace, your government issued an urgent request for your presence at the facility. If I had the choice to I would have asked more questions about the matter but they were not open to discussion about it." She replied with little concern.   
"So we're flyin blind huh?"   
"Yes. I am sure it is nothing to be worried about, as long as you comply with their wishes of you I am positive you will be in and out in no time. Zadavia, out."   
"That's what she says, she's never had to deal with these guys personally..."   
After the transmission cut off he turned his attention back to the rest of the team working to fly their jet to the place of where they were being summoned. It had been a sudden request, more like a demand, from the government to have them visit the facility immediately. Zadavia had no choice but to send them to the building located just on the outer edge of the city at once, her compliance one of the many agreements with the authorities on Earth for her to remain there. Unannounced to her however the team had dealt with the government a few times before, and something was telling Ace that he wouldn't be looking forward to it this time either.    
"How far out Tech?" Ace said turning to his third in command.    
"A few minutes more boss." The twenty three year old replied with a slight glance in his direction.    
"Good... As a matter of fact, that must be it."   
In front of the jet stood a lone building reaching into the sky on the last block before heading into the suburbs, a stark appearance making it less noticeable. Giving the orders to land Ace stood and prepared to be invited into the secretive place, a bored expression scrawled across his face. Whatever was planned for them would soon be revealed...   
"So what do you think they want, I mean it's gotta be important! After all they went through all the trouble to contact Zadavia directly instead of going through us first, it has to be a big deal! Maybe they want us to test something for them or maybe there's some sort of villain that they need help getting rid of without people knowing, man is this exciting!" Rev exclaimed in less than four seconds.   
"Yeah, exciting..." Duck muttered with crossed arms.    
"What's up Duck?" Ace asked as if he didn't know already.    
"The government is calling us to a secret facility for some unknown reason. Doesn't that sound a little bit off to anyone else?"   
"Sure it's strange, but I'm not about to go against Zadavia's orders, are you?"   
"...No."   
"Then let's get this over with."   
One by one they filed out of the jet as someone from inside came out to greet them, a woman dressed in a lab coat and pencil skirt with heels to match. She looked as if it were just another day at the office with a bland expression stuck on her features as she approached them with a clipboard under her arm. Luckily for her Ace wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the situation either.   
"Are you Ace of the Loonatics task force?" She questioned with a quick look over the team.    
"Task force? I didn't know we worked for the government, did you Ace?" Lexi said sarcastically.   
"Easy there Lex, we'll just answer the lady's questions and then we'll be on our way..." He reminded her with a quick scold of the eye.   
"So you are Ace, correct?" The woman asked not showing any annoyance.    
"Yes I'm Ace. What can we do for ya?"   
"Well first we're going to give you a tour and show you something we'd like your input on, then we're going to ask you questions and after that we'll let you ask some questions of your own. Sound okay?"   
"Sure, but just what exactly are we goin to see?"   
"You'll see... Come along, there's much to do."   
Shrugging Ace waved for the team to follow, their confusion acting as their caution as well. Once inside they were treated to the sight of blinding white surroundings, all of the staff wearing stark lab coats as well. Quickly they began the long trek through all the twists and turns on their way to whatever they were to observe, their guide not saying a word to them the entire time. Finally after what seemed like hours they came to stop in front of the doors to what looked like an observation room, the guide stopping them before they could enter.    
"Now do you all agree to keep the existence of what you've already seen and what you're about to see a secret from the rest of the citizens here in Acmetropolis?" She asked as if it were life or death.    
"What if we don't?" Duck challenged.    
"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to give such intricate and gruesome details, all I can say is that if I were you I would comply to our demands. Do we have an agreement now?"   
"Y-yes ma'am."   
"Good. Now let's begin..."   
Nervously the team followed her into the room that was sitting above what looked to be a bedroom and training simulator built into one, scientists already lining the equipment for what they guessed to be a testing session about to start. Motioning them to sit the woman walked to a man watching down below as if waiting for something, a stern expression on his face. The two talked in hushed whispers for a few minutes before the man turned his attention to the team with a placid smile upon his face.   
"I trust Ms. Ranzenberger has offered you to sit while observing, am I correct?" He questioned shooting daggers the women's way.   
"Yeah, but we'd rather not get too comfortable. That's not a problem, is it?" Ace replied with an arched brow and crossed arms.    
"Not at all. I'd love to tell you more about everything you've seen so far but I have a few meetings that I must be present for soon, Ms. Ranzenberger will have to inform you for now. Good day, and good luck..."   
"Uh, thanks...?"   
"So sorry about my boss, hopefully I'll be able to relay the information just as well. Anyways, welcome to the testing room of Subject 04WB01D, or more commonly known as Subject Light." The woman said with a smile.    
"Speakin of that, what's with all the white around here, I'm about to go blind!"   
"That helps with heat control when testing with Light, it gets hot pretty quick. Now I'm warning you when provoked you may want to stay back from the output zone, it gets dicey there when something has gone wrong. Other than that I would just be prepared for a little bit of distaste from her, she's not exactly a "people person". Any questions?"   
"Her? You're sayin that what we're viewin is a livin bein?"   
"Yes...? I thought you would have known that already, I did tell them to send a file after all."   
"We never got a file."   
"Oh... Well then I may as well introduce you to her before we start, better now when she's not cranky than later... Hold on just a second."   
Quickly walking to a computer station the woman began to type in codes for something as the team peered into the room below with confusion. Usually when testing the subject would already be in the observation area but there was nothing to be found yet.   
"So uh, where is this Light thing?" Lexi puzzled leaning over the rail to view directly underneath.    
"Check her bed, she sleeps quite a bit during this time of day." The woman mumbled busy at work. Following her directions they turned their attention towards the bed on the higher part of the room and watched carefully as the shape within the blankets turned to face their direction, slumber filling their face. It was a girl, her facial structure indicating her age to be eighteen. Her hair was a chocolate brown, her skin slightly tanned despite being inside for so long. Black and neon blue headphones covered her ears as she slept soundly through the chaos above for a better look.   
"Isn't she amazing? We brought her here about two and half years ago after the Incident and we still barely know anything about what she can do with her control... That's why you're here." The woman told them with a slightly resentful presence on her features.    
"Why do you need us, she looks completely normal." Tech observed with slight confusion.    
"Here, let me show you... LIGHT, RISE AND SHINE BUTTERCUP, WE GOT VISITORS!"   
In her bed the girl growled before batting open her glaring cerulean blue eyes and tossing away the blankets to reveal she was wearing a sky blue t-shirt over a black sports bra and panties, an army green armband with the icon of a flashing neon blue light on her right arm. Hopping out of the plush comfort of her bed she stretched as far as she could before letting out a yawn, a bored look on her face the entire time. In awe, and a slight bit of embarrassment, they watched as she free fell off of her upper room and down onto the floor below with a handspring to ease the landing before she ran to jump on a trampoline at the end of the room. Catching enough air to go over the railing she did a few back flips before sailing over the rail and landing gently on the viewing platform floor. Standing from her crouched landing position she shook her hair out and gathered it up into a quick ponytail before removing her headphones to speak with the woman who had been waiting for her to arrive.   
"What is it?" The girl tiredly asked.   
"I just want you to be prepared to give it all you've got to give your audience something to work with, that's all." The woman replied.    
"So the "heroes" are coming?"   
"Uh, honey... They're already here."   
"What do you mean they're here, they're not supposed to be here until-"   
Stopping as if something hit her she looked just beyond the woman and spotted the team looking back at her with glares of conviction, her words reaching them without a problem. Sheepishly she smiled and waved at them, a blush filling her cheeks almost instantly upon realizing what her appearance was. Rolling her eyes in amusement the woman stepped back and put her arm around the girl's shoulder, it was evident they knew each other rather well.   
"Loonatics, this is Light. Light, these are the Loonatics. They're here to help us with your... Control." The woman spoke carefully.    
"They're not exactly setting off the happy to be here vibe." Stelle said with a cocked hip trying to play off her embarrassment.   
"Well they-"   
"Are you sure you want to do this?"   
"Stelle!"   
"I'm just being polite!"   
The woman gave her a glare that made her expression fall, a look of distaste splaying across her face soon after. Grumbling to herself Light looked away while the woman turned back to the team with a sorry look.   
"Is there anything else you would like to know before we begin?" The woman asked politely.    
"Why is she so adamant with us being here, is there something we did that made her angry? If there is I'm completely sorry in advance and I wish I would've known sooner so I could've apologized so this wouldn't be as awkward as it is now. Other than that the only true question I have is what did she mean by vibe, how did she know we felt that way? We're usually really good at hiding our emotions and it's really strange how a complete stranger was able to detect how we felt by just a quick look, is she trained to do that or something?" Rev puzzled at lightning speed.   
"Light...?"   
Blinking at him with surprise and confusion the woman turned back to the girl that was bobbing her head along with the music she was listening to at the time for help. Shaking her head with an arched brow towards the woman she removed her headphones and walked up to Rev who was only a few inches taller than her, a determined face standing out with a smirk.   
"I'm not so much angry as I am disappointed in the fact that you guys don't have to deal with control like I do and you guys can use your powers all the time, it's really upsetting to me sometimes. I could've been wrong about sensing your impulses of a confident and carefree attitude about your position in life because that happens from time to time but looking at you I-" She halted from her quick relayance observing him more closely.    
"W-what?" He asked feeling a bit confused at her fast paced speech.   
"You've changed."   
"E-excuse me?"   
Suddenly without warning she began poking and prodding at him, an expert eye of observation examining its subject. Once done looking him over up and down she moved to Tech and began the same process, then moving to Ace of which she jumped over once finished to stand back next to the woman. There she stood with crossed arms and cocked hips with an intense glare, an unsatisfied look fixed on her features.    
"I told you I wasn't the only one changed by that rock." She said to the woman with her gaze remaining on the boys.   
"Duh it changed us, we're heroes! What did it do to you, give your hair perfect shape or something?" Duck mocked in his usual manner.    
"Smart aleck...That's not what I meant by change but you'll find out soon enough what happened to me. Loonatics, Varina."   
With a slight wave goodbye she hopped off over the railing back down into the room below with a slight bound to the center of the floor. Around them scientists began prepping equipment as they fixed the training simulator for the testing to start, a bare room with a few platforms jutting off the wall all she was given.    
"RUN IT!" Stelle shouted as she slid her headphones back over her ears. In amazement the team watched as neon blue electricity began to crackle around her hands, the ribbons of energy running over her skin and through her hair which seemed to be blowing without wind to aid it. Slowly the energy traveled over her body to form a body suit similar to theirs, the fabric crackling into place as a second skin. Once it had finished covering her arms the energy grew into balls in her palms before she thrust her arms into the air and released the energy into the atmosphere which spread across the space in front of the observation floor in a wide cloud. They backed away only to fly back towards the railing soon after when she climbed up the platforms to their level where she again free fell to the floor where she crossed her arms over her chest and disappeared into the electrical cloud at the bottom. She reappeared seconds later floating in the current that ran across the ceiling, her eyes glowing the same neon blue energy. It was then that a platform from behind flew out of the wall and rammed her in the back, an audible smack reaching their ears with shock as the energy completely disappeared. Gripping the railing they watched helplessly as she began tumbling to the ground below, her arms pinwheeling for stability.    
"Rev get ready to go!" Ace called to the runner backing up to dash forward to grab her.   
"No! She can't be touched, it's going to set off-" Varina was interrupted by the girl slamming into the floor. Running to the edge they watched in shock as she sat crouched in a crater underneath her landing, her fingers digging into the metal with anger as her suit disappeared into a black mist. Growling under her long bangs she looked up to them with her eyes now glowing a sickly orchid.    
"Lyssa..." Varina whispered in fear.   
"Who's Lyssa, what's wrong?!" Lexi questioned as the area began shaking and lights began flashing red. Varina paid no attention to her as she ran to the main computer module and shoved its operator out of the way before grabbing the microphone that was hooked up to the room.   
"CODE LYSSA, GET HER OUT OF THERE NOW!" She screamed as people in uniforms began filing into the room to sedate the feline who was now gathering a storm of orchid energy around her. Sensing their presence she whipped her hand in their direction and shot a bolt of electricity right into them, sending them flying into the wall instantly. As her power grew the room began to shake more and more, people and machines crashing into the floor left and right.   
"VARINA LOOK OUT!" She was warned as a bolt flew her way as well. With a quick yelp she dove to the side and hit the floor as it shot over her and into the lights that lined the ceiling, sparks shooting out across her and the team.   
"Let's get her Loonatics!" Ace said pulling out his sword and diving into the pit of orchid. Quickly following the rest of the team landed beside him before he gave the order to rush the girl standing in the center of the storm manipulating the electricity that rocketed through the building.    
"Manuver seventeen, go!" He shouted dashing forward as two teams of two split off to the sides and Rev went to attack from above. Sensing their movements through her currents she shot them up as they crossed her main path, the electricity shorting out their suits and knocking them to the side. With concern over the situation at hand growing Ace lifted his sword above his head to slam it down into the girl when she suddenly smashed her hands into his abdomen and sent him reeling backwards into the wall as well, electricity spastic across his body as he held his ribs in pain. All that was left was Rev who by now she had also detected in her field, his fast movement skittering over randomly to the point that she couldn't detect the exact position of his location. Growling with displeasure she stood waiting for an attack but was caught off guard when he grabbed her by the arms to prevent her from using the currents and shook her angrily.   
"ENOUGH!" He shouted into her face which was now changing from rage to confusion.    
"...Wh-What...? I-I was in the middle of a test a-and then..." She said looking around her with fear, her eyes returning to their original color.   
"You could've killed someone!"   
"I-I didn't know, I... I lost control again...?"   
"Again, what do you...?"   
Holding her arms as the energy dissipated he watched as she suddenly began sobbing and pushing him away, the people around them returning to their feet in pain. Despite her protests he kept a firm grip on her and pulled her to his chest in an attempt to console her, something about what she had done frightening her. Shushing her he patted her back and held her tightly to him for support, her body becoming limp with sobs.   
"Shh, it's okay... It was an accident, you're okay..." He whispered nodding to the others that he had it under control.   
"Rev I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She repeated over and over in sobs.   
"It's okay, no one's hurt too bad... You just lost your temper a bit, that's all."   
"No it's not okay, I could've... Rev please just get away from me..."   
"Wh-"   
"Please, I just... Don't want to hurt you..."   
Without warning she shoved him away in the midst of his confusion and began gathering energy in her hands again, a pained look all she could muster before she threw her hands down across her chest and disappeared into the electrical clouds. The clouds quickly dissipated into the space above just as Varina reached the spot she had just been in, her eyes filled with tears as well.    
"What was that all about?! It was an accident, she didn't have to freak out like that!" Lexi exclaimed helping Tech up.   
"You know nothing about her or any of this, so I suggest you shut your mouth right now..." Varina growled clenching her fists in tears.   
"Well I know that she's a psychopath thanks to that little demonstration! Seriously are you all insane or something, she could of-"   
"SHE IS NOT INSANE!"   
The team was taken aback from her sudden anger over the subject, their eyes becoming wide with shock. Watching the people gather at the railing above to see what had happened she quickly composed herself and waved for them to follow, her glare enough reason to do as they were told. Once they were in the hall that lead back to the main part of the building she yanked them into what appeared to be a waiting room and slammed the door before giving them a look so vile they thought it would become a murder investigation soon enough.   
"You have no right coming into this place and judging her because of some control panel jerk's screw up! Of all the things to say about her after she asked for us to call on you guys to help with her control issues, you jerks have the nerve to call her insane?! Seriously, what kind of heroes are you?!" Varina scolded getting louder as time continued.   
"Wait a minute, she called for us...?" Ace puzzled looking at the woman with confusion.    
"Of course she did! Ever since she got those stupid powers we've been trying to get rid of that damn demon and we still don't know what to do, you're the only lead we've got left before..."   
"What demon, before what?!"   
"...Before she'll be told she's not stable to be out of the facility anymore. Look, she may not show it very well but she really does want your help with her problems controlling Lyssa."   
"Lyssa... You said that when things started going wrong out there." Lexi said remembering her words.   
"That's because it wasn't Light who did all that."   
"Who is Lyssa though? I don't think there was anyone else in the room when that happened. "   
"That's because she isn't a person, she's a demonic spirit that's haunted Light's family for over six centuries. When Lyssa takes control of Stelle's negative emotions she takes control of all of her, powers included."   
"So when all that happened...?"   
"It wasn't her fault..."   
Upon learning of her secret the team began to regret what they'd said before about the feline and her sudden bout of anger. Sighing Varina removed her glasses and turned to leave the room intent on finding Light before the questioning began, the situation something she knew would take a lot of convincing to do now.   
"I'll be back to take you to the interrogation room soon, I have to find her before they do... Wanna tag along Rev?" She tiredly asked.   
"M-me? Why me, I'm sure that one of the others could go with you, they're just as much of help as I would be." He argued in shock.   
"I'm asking because other than me you're the only to go up against Lyssa and get through to Light..."   
"That's not that big of a-"   
"And live."   
"Live?! What do you mean live, are you saying that she's killed people?!"   
"She hasn't killed anyone, but it did get pretty close to that a few times..."   
"Well that makes me feel better about it! I could almost maybe possibly die because I went against her and you still want me to-"   
"Are you coming or not?"   
With a glance towards his leader that produced a nod from Ace advising him to go Rev gulped and nodded before going to follow her down the halls, her urgency to find Light greater than his fear. Without a word they quickly navigated the halls until she stopped in front of a pair of large black doors and wrapped before waiting for a reply from whoever was inside. The doors looked as if they had been there long before the white surrounding them had come into play, a slight amount of wiring hanging out every now and then from holes in the metal. Hearing a faint sobbing noise from behind their tarnished surface Varina carefully opened the door and waved for him to enter, a nervous look scrawled across her face.   
"She's at the window, just go in and try to convince her that she should continue with your visitation." Varina told him turning to leave.   
"Where are you going, I thought I was just supposed to tag along?!" Rev quietly shouted in distress.   
"I have to get the room ready for your interrogations, I'll be back soon enough. Just... Hang in there until I get back, okay?"   
"S-sure, no problem..."   
With a quick smile she left down the hall, leaving him to stand in the room contemplating on what to do. Turning cautiously to look at the window he found the girl to be hugging her knees to her chest with her head down, her arms tightly wrapped around her knees. The sobbing had decreased from when they were outside but it could still be heard from beneath the hair that covered her face, her body shaking with each one. Slowly he moved to sit on the other side of the window seat when she began talking about what had happened.   
"Now they're going to add another five weeks to my sustainability and you're going to have to find another way to explain why they should keep trying to find a way to stop Lyssa... I can't believe screwed up again, not when we were so close..." She whispered in vain.   
"You can still try to fix it in interrogation." He offered, his voice coming as a shock to her as her head shot up to look at him.   
"What are you doing here, don't you know I could kill you?!"   
"Yes but-"   
"Get out! Please just get out and don't come back!"   
"I'm not leaving and you can't make me so knock it off!"   
His sudden outburst caught her off guard as her eyes became wide with shock, her sobs turning into hiccups as she continued to stare at him. Sighing he turned away and looked at the floor with a frustrated face, getting through to her proving to be harder than he thought.   
"Look, Varina said that I would be able to get you to come to interrogation and I'm trying really hard to do that but you're so busy saying how much you screwed up and how much you can't fix anything that I can't even get you to understand that it was an accident and you didn't hurt anyone and you won't kill me." He relayed with annoyance.   
"You guys... Still want me to go to interrogating...?" She hiccuped with confusion.   
"Of course we do, do you really think that after everything that just happened we would be leaving just because you scared us a bit? Trust me Light, it takes a lot more than a little electrical storm to scare us away from our mission."   
"...It's Stelle."   
"What?"   
"My name isn't Light, it's Stelle."   
Looking back to the girl who was now trying her best to put on a smile for him he cocked his head with curiosity, his interest in the matter concerning her name piqued. Allowing her hair to fall free from its ponytail she sniffled and uncurled herself from her ball to sit next to him, the conversation seemingly more enticing now that she knew they weren't giving up on her yet.   
"When I came here they gave me the subject name Light because of my powers to control electricity, and after a while, I guess it kinda stuck. The only one who really calls me by my real name anymore is Vari, even she calls me Light though." She told him quietly.   
"Vari huh? You two seem pretty close." He said with a slight laugh at the nickname.   
"We are. Ever since the Incident Vari's been taking care of me here and even when we were kids she took care of me, she's practically my sister."   
"Now I know why she was more concerned about you than the other scientists when it came to getting you into interrogation."   
"Oh it's not that, she was more worried about you getting here before-"   
In the midst of her sentence she was interrupted by the sound of the doors swinging open on their old hinges, the sound instantly catching their attention. Once the doors were fully opened two scientists each carrying a baton of sorts entered with glares towards the girl only to be met in shock with the sight of the boy sitting next to her.   
"Sorry for the intrusion Mr. Runner, but I'm afraid that we're going to have to ask you to leave so we may have a few words with Subject Light before your interrogation starts." The bigger of the two said with a dark tone.   
"And what, might I ask, are you going to talk about?" Rev questioned hearing the faint growl Stelle had started upon their entrance.    
"Nothing that concerns you I'm afraid."   
"Are you sure about that because-"   
"Rev..." Stelle whispered grabbing his arm, making him realize that he was now standing.   
"I can't just let you stay here with them, you clearly have a problem with them being here right now."   
"It's okay. I'll be in interrogation in a little bit, just go before they start to get antsy."   
"Are you sure...?"   
"I'm sure."   
Getting a reassuring look from her eyes he reluctantly turned back to the men with a sharp glare before heading through the doors, a quick glance over his shoulder of her standing with a glare of her own the last he saw before the doors were shut and he was left in the hall alone. With thoughts of why she and Varina had been so worried about the men still nagging in the back of his mind he began to retrace his steps back to the room where the rest of the team was waiting, the need to for him to tell them of his findings great. Much to his surprise he managed to get there with few mistakes only to find that Varina was already there getting ready to take them to the interrogation.   
"Hey Rev, nice of you to join us again. Did you get her to-" Varina was interrupted by Rev pulling her aside.   
"What's going on with Stelle now?" He asked quickly getting to the point.    
"She told you her name?! I can't believe how fast she trusted you, she must really-"   
"Varina what are they talking to her about?"   
"What do you mean, who's talking to her?"   
"A couple of men came in and said they had to talk to her alone, something I could tell she wasn't looking forward to. What are they saying to her?"   
"They're not saying anything I'm afraid... And what they are doing with her I'm not at liberty to say, I don't want to show up in the river you know."   
"But what are they-"   
"Mr. Runner is there a problem here?" The man from before questioned with a plastered smile. Seeing the look Varina gave him as she backed away to return to the others he turned back to the man with a blank but suspicious expression, something unnatural about the situation at hand.    
"No, just a little anxious is all." He lied carefully.    
"Ah, well Subject 04WB01D should be ready for interrogation by now, I'm sure that Ms. Ranzenberger was on her way here to tell you where to go before you pulled her aside." The man crudely suggested.   
"Of course, forgive my excitement."   
"Boys will be boys, just see to it that it doesn't happen again. Am I clear?"   
"Crystal sir."   
"Good boy. Now, Ms. Ranzenberger?"   
"If you'll follow me the room is right this way..." Varina said with a quick glance towards Rev, her eyes telling him to remain silent. Nodding slightly he did as he was told before following the others, the man and what was happening to Stelle bugging his mind for some answers as they continued down the halls in silence. Eventually they were stopped in front of yet another door, the building seemingly containing an infinite number of them by now.   
"Now the way we're going to do this is each of you is going to go in and ask some questions, but only questions about her though. The agency doesn't want anyone prying into its business because of a simple demonstration as you may have gathered already. Anyone volunteer to go first?" Varina asked with a slight twinge of nervousness.    
"I'll go first. After that it'll go Lexi, Tech, Duck, Slam, and we'll save Rev for last." Ace told her as she wrote down the order. As she finished her scribbles she motioned to the door with her eyes to signal he was okay to enter, the room prepped and ready. He was turning the knob when she cleared her throat from behind him, something she had forgotten coming to mind.   
"When you go in, be prepared for anything to come in for questioning." She spoke gravely with a dreadful look over her glasses.   
"What do you mean, anything?" Tech questioned wary of her statement.    
"You'll see..."   
Shaking her head she hugged the clipboard she had to her chest and walked a few doors down to what appeared to be the observation part of the room, her job completed for the moment. Looking at the others with confusion Ace shrugged and entered the room before sitting in one of the chairs to wait for the subject to be brought in, her presence not there as of yet. A few minutes passed by in silence before a loud crash could be heard outside the door and it was swung open to hit the wall behind it as two men entered carrying a struggling Stelle, her legs kicking to get away. They quickly shoved her into the other chair across from him before tying her to the back of it, her hands already restrained by cuffs of their own. Growling at them she tried to bite at their hands while they finished their work, a quick show of the baton before her eyes silencing her almost immediately after. Once they were done restraining the young woman they exited the room to let the session begin, the door slamming shut as the two sat in the gathering silence.   
"I take it she told you about the unexpected walk in?" Stelle chuckled from behind her bangs as her head hung to face the floor.    
"Are you okay, that seemed a little rough back there." Ace wondered still in shock of the force they had used.   
"Eh, it's just a scratch. Besides, aren't you supposed to be prepared for these kind of things?"   
Rolling her head back to look at him he was caught off guard by what he saw, her smile of false amusement nearly turning him white with shock. The cocky girl he'd been introduced to less than an hour ago now sat before him with blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth and a black left eye, her skin bruised from shades of black to an ill looking yellow. She laughed at his shock, blood running down her chin as it continued to ooze from her busted lip. He couldn't find any words to speak as he continued to take in the grisly sight of the once untouched girl, the sight too much to believe possible for the agency at that point.   
"So are you going to ask me some questions or are you just going to sit there?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ace couldn't believe what he was seeing as Stelle continued laughing to herself, blood splattering out in small drops over her dirty and scuffed up clothes. Her amusement in the matter only made him more wary of the goings on at the agency, the sight something he'd never seen in all his days of being a Loonatic. I can't tell if she's really insane or just putting on a show for the agents watching, he thought trying to maintain a composed stature.   
"Still trying to figure out if I'm really as crazy as they make it out to be?" She asked tilting her head to look at him through her good eye.   
"How did you...?" He puzzled now even more confused.   
"That's okay, I get that from a lot of people who come in here."   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"   
"You're fine, really. You wouldn't be the first and you definitely won't be the last."   
"It's not that I think that because of your actions, I just don't feel comfortable asking about-"   
"Don't worry about it, you can ask anything you want in here. Varina's the only one in the observation room right now and she edits the footage just in case something slips but don't be too loud, they're still outside the door just in case I try to sneak out."   
With each reply from her Ace became more and more nervous about asking questions, the ones he'd thought about asking unclear anymore. As he wondered what to say she sat patiently with a shallow breath in and out, a faint smile on her face while she watched him think. Carefully he chose what to say before returning his eyes to the silent girl, a calm and determined look on his face.   
"Why did you come here after the Incident, why not take Zadavia up on her offer to be a Loonatic?" He questioned trying to get more background on her before starting the more important questions.   
"I never got an offer from Zadavia, or whatever her name is... All that happened after the Incident was Varina finding me and telling me that I would be useful to society if I learned to control my powers properly. Unfortunately as you've seen we haven't really gotten that far with Lyssa yet..." She muttered reminiscing about the earlier events.   
"Wait, you're tellin me they got to you before Zadavia? I would've thought she contacted all of us no matter where we were, I'll have to tell her about you later so you don't have to be here anymore..."   
"Who said I wanted to leave? Besides, it's not like I said that I'd never met her. You should really quit jumping to conclusions, it's a bad habit to have you know."   
"It's also a bad habit to fight with everyone who tries to help you."   
"Well aren't we feeling big and bad now? Just because you and your little team have the space chick as your boss doesn't mean that you're superior to me, it only means that you're not looking at all the details as closely as you should."   
"Zadavia's no secret keeper if that's what you're sayin."   
"Oh no? Fine, ask her if she's ever met me. What she say might surprise you..."   
"Alright Kitten, I'll take you up on that offer."   
"I wouldn't call me Kitten if I were you, I might just have to claw your eyes out next time."   
"Gonna be pretty hard with those cuffs on your hands. Why'd they even do that by the way? I mean I thought you were crazy but not that crazy."   
"Careful Ace, you're swimming into some pretty testy waters. Besides, why do you care what the crazy person has to say? I know you're just here to answer the questions they have for you because you want to get this over with. After we're done here you and your little team will fly off to fight another day, all the while leaving me here to wait for the next group of people who think they know my mental state like the back of their hand."   
With a glare now fixed on him he could feel his cover faltering under it's intensity, the questions becoming more in depth than he thought. She's not stupid, he thought wondering how many times she'd given the same answer to other groups that had investigated. And she's definitely not crazy. So why is she acting like it around the agents?   
"And what if I'm not just here to answer their questions, what if I'm here for another reason?" He asked sincerely.   
"You know who really called you here now, don't you?" Stelle questioned looking to the window behind him.   
"She wasn't exactly subtle about it after you ran away. Remind me not to get on her bad side again, will you?"   
"What can I say, family's where your friends are."   
"So why didn't the agency contact us about Lyssa, why was it you and Varina who made the move?"   
"Well they weren't exactly happy about the thought that if Lyssa was controlled I would be leaving the facility. But they're not really happy that she's still around either as you can see."   
"You mean they did that to you because of what happened in testing? But that was an accident, you can't control Lyssa and they know it."   
"Doesn't matter. They believe that in order to make her listen I've got to be the messenger when it comes to punishment, that and they believe if I wanted to lose control I may as well have a good reason for it."   
"So they just beat you and expect Lyssa to leave you alone? That's... That's just sick."   
"As you've gathered we're all a little sick in the brain here. Although, some more than others..."   
"And what about you? Are you really as crazy as they make you out to be?"   
"What do you think?"   
He was about to answer when a knock at the door caught their attention, their conversation unnoticeably in whispers for the past few minutes. Hearing a tap from the observation room window they realized that it was time for the next Loonatic to come in for questioning, his time gone and spent.   
"I guess it's time for me to go..." He said reluctantly getting up from his chair.   
"Yeah, I guess so..." She replied watching him head for the door. Another knock pounded on the door as he continued to slowly move for the door, the feeling of forgetting something nagging him at the back of his mind. He was about to turn the handle when one of his most important questions from the beginning came flooding back into his mind.   
"By the way, what did you mean earlier when you said I'd changed? We haven't met before today, right...?" He asked in confusion.   
"Look up the name Darner when you get back, that should give you all the answers you need Jake..." She told him motioning for him to go. With one last shockfilled look at her bruised appearance he turned the handle and put on a serious face to hide their conversation as Stelle had asked earlier, secrecy the key to what she and Varina had planned.  _ She knows my real name _ , he thought as he tried to find the significance of what she had said.  _ But how...?  _   
"My turn now right?" Lexi questioned as he passed her to stand with the others. Before she could get too far into the guards earshot he grabbed her arm and faintly looked around to make sure no one was listening, her expression one of confusion.   
"Give her a chance and don't be shocked by what you see, you know what Varina said." Ace whispered carefully.   
"How quiet do I have to be?" She asked catching the hidden meaning.   
"Just loud enough for her."   
"Gotcha."   
Releasing her arm Ace continued on his way to where the rest of the team was waiting for him to return, their eager questions hidden beneath calm facades. Watching Lexi enter the room he wondered how much trouble the girl would give his female counterpart due to their already rocky relationship with each other, the first few minutes of their conversation coming to mind with dissatisfaction.   
"I figured he would send you next." Stelle said as Lexi came through the door and sat down.   
"Your face..." Lexi whispered in shock as well.   
"Well that was polite of you. You're definitely the rowdiness to Ace's seriousness, that much can't be argued."   
"I'm sorry, I just... Didn't expect this."   
"I trust that he told you about everything though, right?"   
"Yes."   
"Then go ahead, ask whatever you want."   
"Alright, let me think of something..."   
"Take your time, I don't mind."   
"Hmm... Well I guess one of the main questions I wanted to ask before Varina stepped in is what's with the headphones during testing? I know it's not relevant to what Ace wants me to talk to you about but I gotta know why you had them."   
"You're certainly funnier than Ace... I wear the headphones because it helps me find how the frequencies should move, that and it blocks out all the nerds watching me."   
"Nerds, nice! So what kind of music do you listen to, how's it affect what you do?"   
"Well it's mostly remixes because the combination of old and new sound gives me a better picture of what I want to manipulate electrical currents to do. But mostly because of the nerds."   
"You're so weird, I never thought that you of all people would be so funny! I'm sorry about earlier by the way, I shouldn't have been so judgmental."   
"Don't even worry about it! I love to hear Varina snap like that, she sounds like an angry seagull!"   
"Oh my gosh, I know right?!"   
Although she knew she should've been investigating into matters surrounding her Lexi couldn't help but giggle along with their conversation as time went on, all seriousness of the matter thrown out the window. Being the girls they were it came as a complete shock when they realized that their time together had been spent talking about random things, time seeming to have flown by in a matter of seconds. With red cheeks at her unprofessional behavior Lexi waved goodbye to the now smiling Stelle, blood still lightly trickling down her face from the wound where her forehead and scalp met. Finding it hard to quit smiling Lexi held her head down on the way back to the others to give the idea that she was angered by what had happened, the guards returning to their posts as not to intrude on the young woman's business.   
"Was it really that bad?" Ace puzzled in disbelief.   
"I don't know, you tell me Mr. Serious?" She giggled back passing him to join the others.   
"Mr. what...?"   
"Oh nothing, just something Ells and I were talking about..."   
"Ells?"   
"I'll tell you about it later..."   
Giggling to herself some more she passed a now confused Tech who was going to take his turn in interrogations, his various questions for her already meticulously chosen upon learning of Ace's session with her. While the girls had been chatting about unimportant matters Ace had informed the others that were to go after Lexi of the secrecy to be kept upon entering the room in order to get the details they truly needed for the matters concerning Stelle. Naturally the scientist was more concerned about getting down to business than questioning her slightly broken appearance, his eyes barely looking at her as he opened a screen on his gauntlet to start taking notes.   
"You're definitely more silent than the rest of them." Stelle observed as he continued to take notes on her appearance and her testing.   
"It's easier to think when there's nothing having to be said." He replied glancing at her with a small glare of annoyance.   
"Then you're going to have harder time with this than you thought because quiet isn't my strong suit."   
"I can tell."   
"Alright ya scientist schmuck, what questions have you got for me and my "oh so loud" self?"   
"How long has Lyssa been acting on your family as a curse, has she ever been a good thing?"   
"That's it? You don't want to know anything about Hush or why I look like this right now?"   
"Just answer the questions please."   
"Fine... She's always been a curse since the 2010's, nothing more than that unfortunately."   
"So is she a real curse or are you really mentally unstable?"   
"Okay, that's it! If all you're going to do is come in here and talk about how insane you think I am you might as well leave now."   
"I just wanted to-"   
"No more scientifically sound questions!"   
Grumbling to herself Stelle shook her head and waited for him to finish with his final notes before he shut down the screen to his gauntlet, a sheepish smile spreading across his face in embarrassment. Turning back to her he fidgeted with his hands uneasily, her increasing frustration making him forget all of his questions.   
"So are you going to speak or are we going to just sit here until your time's up?" She questioned with distaste.   
"I don't know what you want me to say Ms. Kitten, you're not exactly making this easy." He answered becoming frustrated himself.   
"Call me Kitten one more time and I'll have to kick your ass myself!"   
"Well that was uncalled for!"   
"You've already done it once and this makes two, do you really want me to explain why you died later?!"   
"What do you mean twice?! I haven't met you until today and I think I would've remembered meeting someone like you!"   
"Oh so now I'm the rude one huh?! You're lucky I can't get out of these cuffs you overly optimistic nerd, you'd be a stain on the ground by now if I could!"   
"I'm so scared! What are you going to do, have another breakdown?!"   
"Get out, get out right now!"   
"Fine, I didn't want to listen to your excuses anyways!"   
"Why you... Come back here you little-"   
Before she could finish her threat to him he'd slammed the door on the way back to the others, his presence clearly not wanted. Little to the knowledge of the others he wasn't faking his anger towards her, his gripes of her behavior continuously getting longer and more in depth as he went on.   
"So how'd it go, was she as fascinating as you thought?" Lexi joked.   
"I can't even believe her!" He shouted throwing a mini tantrum.    
"What?!"   
"Of all the things to say... And after I tried to be polite about everything!"   
"I'm taking it you two didn't get along so well then?"   
"Don't even talk about it! Lousy no good..."   
As he continued to fume Ace sent Duck in for his turn with the now troublesome girl, the team wary of Tech and his new found frustrations. Unfortunately as prepared as Tech had been Duck was even more unprepared for what he was going to ask of her, each person making it more confusing on if she was really insane or not.    
"So what does the infamous troublemaker of the Loonatics have to say to me now?" Stelle questioned expecting some strange reply.   
"You're not crazy, are you?" He said getting to the point, his direct answer shocking her.   
"N-No."   
"Are you being abused here for stupid reasons?"   
"Maybe...?"   
"Okay, I'm done here."   
Blinking with confusion she watched as he turned for the door without another word to her, his usually cocky attitude falling flat in her expectations. She wasn't the only one for the team awaiting his return also fell into silence at his quick return to them outside in the hall, his arrival so soon completely out of character. With stares of disbelief he began to become uneasy with himself.   
"What?" He asked looking around as if something were wrong.   
"Should we kill it with fire?" Lexi whispered to Ace from behind Slam.   
"I'm not sure if it's really Duck or not, but let's just let it go to be on the safe side." Ace replied as Rev poked Duck to make sure he was real.   
"Come on guys, it's not that hard to believe! I can be serious when I want..." Duck grumbled stomping to his place behind them. Moving to let him pass with stares of confusion the team looked at each other and shrugged before Ace turned to Rev with a nod for him to go ahead.   
"Good luck." Ace said blankly.   
"Good luck?" Rev inquired with a concerned look.   
"I know she trusts you and all, but you can't ever be too sure..."   
"Ace the funny thing is... I'm not sure I want to be with this place."   
With an uneasy nod from Ace in agreement Rev took a deep breath before continuing into the room himself, the last of them finally going in for the day. Much like the others he was shocked to find that she had changed in appearance since he'd last seen her, the blood now dried in its trails across her bruised body. Her lack of clothing had made bruising easier to create and see for that matter, thus making Rev's blood boil more than rush to his face as seeing her in those clothes would've.    
"Hey Rev, long time no see..." She joked as her head bobbed with fatigue, the sessions taking longer than she had thought.   
"What the hell did they do to you?!" He quipped kneeling down to release her hands, her tired state making it hard to resist.   
"It's nothing Rev, leave it be."   
"They did this to you after I left didn't they?! I told you to let me stay dammit, why didn't you tell me this would happen?!"   
"Reece please..."   
"Wait, how did you know my...?"   
Looking at her pleading eyes behind the damaged appearance he knew he couldn't continue asking her questions as she was, the day already taking a toll on her well before interrogation. Finishing the removal of her cuffs he moved to cut the restraints that held her to the back of the chair, the rope already leaving ligature marks on her skin. Upon her release her body slumped forward onto the ground where she struggled to keep herself up from the cement below, her muscles sore from fighting off the guards yet.   
"I hate these kind of situations, it makes me feel weak..." Stelle grumbled as she clumsily tried to push herself off the ground.   
"You should feel stupid too for not telling me." Rev chided in a not fully meaningful way.   
"Well what's done is done, it's not like you being there would've changed anything..."   
"I could've stopped them, I could've..."   
Watching her look at him with a sorry look made him realize that she was right, there wasn't anything he could've done to stop those men from doing what they had done. If they hadn't gotten to her when he was there they would've come back after he left anyways, the punishment unavoidable. Sighing with defeat he bent down to help her up from the floor, his arms carefully lifting her from underneath her own before he set her back on the ground. In her weakened state her legs couldn't withstand the weight of her body and they began to buckle beneath within the first few steps, her hands grabbing at the wall to prevent herself from crashing. Much to her fear they finally did give out just as Rev rushed over to keep her from hitting the floor, her face falling into his chest as he grabbed her from beneath the arms again.   
"Thanks..." She said in a glum tone, her voice muffled by the fabric of his suit.   
"You need to be more careful, you could've really hurt yourself if you fell." He told her pulling her up into his arms.   
"I know... Could you just put me back in the chair so we can finish this stupid thing, I don't feel like being around people right now..."   
"Stelle..."   
"Rev please just put me back so you can leave, I don't want to-"   
"I'm not going anywhere until you're taken care of. Besides, I think you've had enough of this place for today as it is..."   
"But I can't-"   
"I'm not arguing with you again Stelle, you're leaving this room whether if it's by choice or if I have to drag you out."   
Instead of replying with a retortion she just grumbled to herself as he began pulling her to the door, her legs not willing to work anymore. Upon exiting the room the guards moved to stop him but the team stepped in place to prevent them from reaching her, Varina coming from the observation room moments later. Carefully Rev transferred the weakened girl to the woman's waiting arms and took his place in the blockade for the guards, their glares becoming more intense as Varina dragged her down the hall back to her room.   
"Bye..." Stelle whispered as they started to disappear around the corner.   
"Bye..." Rev replied back with a sorry look.    
  
★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆   
  
"What did you think you were doing?! This is a government funded facility with procedures that must be carried out, not some place where you can just walk in off the streets and demand that things go your way!" The man from before scolded as the team went to leave.   
"It's also not a place to abuse your subjects, but I guess you never got that memo either." Ace retorted walking past the short man.   
"You are not a part of this agency and you have no say in what we can and can not do with our subjects!"   
"Maybe we can't, but we know some people who can."


End file.
